hhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Late Inspector General
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Fraulein Helga - Cynthia Lynn * Corporal Langenscheidt - Jon Cedar Guest Stars * Sergeant Olsen - Stewart Moss * Oscar Schnitzer - Walter Janowitz * General von Platzen - John Dehner Synopsis Hogan is looking over a map with some of his men, when informed that Schultz was coming. Hogan quickly pulls up the map, and then replaces it with a picture of a woman in a bathing suit and starts pretending to be giving a lecture, just as Schultz enters. When questioned by Schultz, Hogan tells him that its a lecture he gives every six months. Schultz doesn't believe him, but when Hogan asks Schultz if he wants him to tell him what he was ready doing, the German non-com tells he doesn't what to know. Schultz then tells him that Colonel Klink wanted to see him in his office. After Schultz leaves, the prisoners ask their leader if he had any idea why Klink wanted to see him. He told them no, but he was going to find out. Inside Klink's office, Klink informs Hogan that an Inspector General would soon be arriving, and he warned him not to do anything that could damage his perfect record. Corporal Langenscheidt then appears to inform Klink that the Inspector, General von Platzen had arrivied and was waiting for him. Klink goes outside to meet the General in the inner office, followed by Hogan. The General, after meeting Klink and Hogan, tells Klink that he was impressed, while also having an eye on Helga. Hogan quickly complains to the General about that stalag's bad food, which impresses the General even more, informing both Klink and Hogan that when prisoners don't complain about the food, then something must be wrong, and then tells Klink that he had just passed his first test. They three go outside. Just then, a number of explosions are heard, forcing everyone outside to go to ground. Hogan claims that B-17s must be bombing nearby, but, in reality, the explosions were a cover for an escape attempt, as Sergeant Olsen soon enters Schnitzer's truck that contains some of the Stalag's prison dogs. Newkirk informs Schultz that a prisoner has escaped. Schultz, at first reluctantly, announced that a prisoner had escaped. But before the guards could release the dogs to search for the 'escaped' prisoner, Hogan gets up, and open up the truck himself, releasing both the dogs and a surprised Olsen. Hogan apologizes to Olsen, while being licked by one of the guard dogs. Olsen is soon sent to the cooler, while the rest of the prisoners have their exercise priviliages revolked for several days. Back inside Klink's office, the General looks over a record book which gave Klink a bad performance rating until he was made Kommandant of the POW camp. After telling Klink what was going on at the other camps, von Platzen informed Klink that he was going to recommend that he be sent to Berlin and put in charge of all of the POW camps, much to Hogan's chagrin. The General then adds that Klink could bring his personal staff along, meaning Helga. He then told Hogan that it was because of him that Klink was going to be promoted, which didn't Hogan any happier. Back inside Barrack 2, Hogan tells his men that he admitted that he blew it, after having told them not to over do it on making Klink look good. He then told then that they were now going to go in the opposite direction and start making Klink look bad. LeBeau is quickly sent through tunnel 4 with the new plan. Klink, Schultz and von Platzen enters the barracks, to allow Klink to see the prisoners for the last time before he is sent to Berlin. When the General reaches Newkirk, the Englishman fiddles around his clothes. When he checks to make sure nothing was wrong, von Platzen soon discovers that his monocle was gone, then finds it in Klink's hand. As the General retrieves his monocle from Klink, Hogan signals Kinchloe to turn on a radio, which he does. As they all hear a BBC broadcast, Klink orders that the radio be found. Newkirk then strikes again, this time taking the General's wallet and placing it in Klink's hand. A now angry General leaves the barrack, followed by a confused Klink and Schultz. As the prisoners watch, they see von Platzen falls into the ground, revealing one of their presently unused tunnels. As the prisoners laugh, the General losses his cool, and tells Klink that he had changed his mind about his promotion and transfer. The General, after being helped out of the hole, asked for his car to be brought around so that he could leave the camp, as Klink gets nervous, now fearing that now he would be sent to the Eastern Front. After von Platzen gets into his staff car, something inside it explodes. Schultz goes to investigate, soon discovering that it was a smoke bomb, but also discovers that there was no engine in the car. Von Platzen demands that a new staff car be brought around, while Klink pleads his case. Hogan points to one, which the General, not knowing that the German soldiers inside the car were actually two of the prisoners in disguise. He orders them to take him to the nearby train station, which they do. Once again inside Klink's office, Klink informs Hogan that although he had ruined his career, he doesn't hate him. He also comments that under different circumstances they might even have been friends. After Klink had finished, Hogan tells him about something which he claims that Napoleon had said, that when every commander seems about to lose that they had a star and that he should think of a miracle and his star will carry him through. Hogan then suggests to Klink that he think of a train blowing up. Klink does. After suggesting that he think of it a second time, the two hear an explosion. When Klink asked what it was, Hogan remarked that it sounded like a train blowing up. As Klink gave the credit to his star, Hogan knew the truth: His men had blew up the train that was carrying von Platzen back to Berlin. Later, Schultz enters Barracks 2 asking for Hogan's help, as Klink still wanted the radio found. He was willing to take any radio to Klink, otherwise, he would have to personally tear the barracks apart. Hogan, being only too happy to help, shows Schultz a trunkful of radios. As Schultz picks one, he was soon unhappen to learn that he now had to pay $26 for it. After a short protest, he pays for the radio, while listening to the prisoners count out the money to make sure that the full amount was paid. Story Notes * This is the second produced episode of the series, but the fourth one to be shown on television. * This is one of the first episodes where Hogan tries to keep Colonel Klink at Stalag 13, so that a more efficient, tougher, and smarter officer wouldn't be sent to replace Klink, thereby ending the prisoners' operation. Quotes After Colonel Klink had informed Colonel Hogan that an Inspector General was going to arrive at camp. * Klink: There's nothing you wouldn't do to undermind my record...200 attempts and not one escape... (Hogan knows the truth) ------------------ After Hogan had complained about the food to General von Platzen. * Von Platzen: If the prisoners do not complain about the food I know something is wrong. (He looks at Klink) You have passed the first test. ------------------- As Sergeant Olsen looks at him, after opening up the truck that he had hidden in. *Hogan: Complications of war, Olsen. ------------------- After Olsen's failed escape attempt, von Plantzen is looking at a book inside Klink's office. He then looks at Klink. * Von Plantzen: 20 years in service and your efficiency rate is zero degrees above miserable--until you were place in charge of this camp. Do you know what is going on in the other camps? Wholesale escapes...tunnels... -------------------- After acknowledging his mistake, Hogan informs his men that they were now going to make Klink look bad. * Hogan: Now we have to go the other way - make Klink look bad. How hard can that be? --------------------- As a BBC broadcast was being heard inside Barracks 2. * Klink: Where is that voice coming from? * Hogan: From the accent, I 'd say London * Von Platzen (to Klink): Perhaps you would like to arrange a weekend pass for them to London!? --------------------- Sergeant Schultz goes over to von Platzen's staff car to find out what the explosion was. * Schultz: It is only a smoke bomb! * Von Platzen: Is there any damage to the motor? * Schultz (looks back at the car): What motor? ---------------------- After Hogan and Klink have heard an explosion. * Klink: What was that? * Hogan: Sounded like a train blowing up. * Klink: My Star! ----------------------- After Schultz had complained about having to pay $26 for the radio that he would be taking over to Klink. * Hogan: It's tax deductable. * Schultz: Oh, well, that's different. * The prisoners (as Schultz pays for the radio): Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf... Bloopers External links * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * TV.com Television stories Category:Season One